


King of sins

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I peccati sono le gemme sulla corona della sovranità di Xanxus e sia Squalo che Lussuria lo sanno.





	King of sins

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt del p0rnfest: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
> Lussuria/SuperbiSqualo/Xanxus. Il loro Re dei peccati.

King of sins

Lussuria indossava un lungo abito verde acido dalle spalline sottili, decorato da palline vermiglie con cui giocava con le dita sottili

Raggiunse Xanxus accomodato sul trono e appoggiò il ginocchio sul bracciale di legno.

"Non vorrete festeggiare da solo?" chiese con voce seducente.

Xanxus sollevò il capo verso di lui, inarcò un sopracciglio e sfiorò una delle palline che decoravano il vestito.

"E cosa cazzo dovrei festeggiare solo con te?" chiese.

Accavallò le gambe, socchiudendo gli occhi cremisi.

< Squalo ha detto di dargli tempo di prepararsi ed è sparito, e ora appare Lù tutto agghindato. Sarà una festa 'speciale' > si disse.

Lussuria saltò giù e ridacchiò, girando su se stesso, la cresta rossa sul suo capo ondeggiò.

"Io vi devo condurre al divertimento... starà a voi decidere quale sarà il mio posto dopo".

La figura di Xanxus si rifletteva nei suoi occhi.

< Chissà se sa quanto languore provoca in me e Squalo > pensò Lussuria.

Xanxus lo guardò, sogghignò appena e si alzò dal trono.

"Ci sono scelte del Re e scelte della Regina... E questa è della Regina" disse.

Lussuria gli afferrò la mano con entrambe le proprie e lo trascino con sé.

"Vieni con me" lo invitò.

Xanxus si lasciò trasportare, facendo scattare gli occhi a destra e sinistra.

"È un modo per dirmi che vi siete già accordati, feccia?" sibilò.

Lussuria ridacchiò.

"Chi si sceglie più mogli, sa che va incontro a certe difficoltà". Scherzò.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi, si lasciò condurre fino alla camera da letto e si scostò. Tolse il cappotto facendolo cadere in terra e sogghignò.

"Le 'mie' mogli" disse, calcando sul 'mio'.

Bester scivolò fuori da sotto al letto, la pelliccia sul muso dorata da polvere di zafferano e uscì fuori dalla stanza con bassi ruggiti. Un forte odore di carne proveniva dalle sue fauci.

Squalo era steso sul letto, il corpo candido e ignudo abbandonato mollemente su coperte rosso sangue.

Drappi su cui spiccavano i simboli dei Vongola scendevano dal soffitto.

Xanxus sollevò il cappotto da per terra e lo lanciò sopra Squalo, gli afferrò una ciocca di capelli e gliela tirò, sollevandogli la testa.

"Ti sei fatto vedere da Lussuria così prima che da me?" ringhiò.

Guardò Lussuria, gli occhi cremisi scintillatori osservando il suo vestiario.

"Mi correggo, feccia. Qualcuno ha guardato uno di voi due?".

Lussuria chiuse la porta e negò con il capo.

"Si preparava mentre io ti chiamavo. Ora toccherebbe a me prepararmi" rispose.

Xanxus guardò Lussuria, ghignò e lo raggiunse, sfiorò una delle palline appese alla maglia.

"Vediamo se sai fare di meglio di questo" provocò.

"Voiii... E a me non lo chiedi?" chiese Squalo.

Xanxus si sedette sul bordo del letto di fianco a Squalo, passò la mano sul cappotto che gli aveva messo sopra e ghignò.

"Tu non hai bisogno di nessun preparativo, farne ti sminuisce, spazzatura" disse, duro.

Si chinò e gli poggiò un bacio sulle labbra.

"Ma se avete voluto organizzare qualche puttanata per festeggiare, non mi tirerò indietro".

Lussuria si spogliò e frugò in un cassetto, mentre Squalo si sporgeva e baciava con foga Xanxus.

Lussuria si avvicinò ai due, porgendogli un dildo a cui erano collegate delle lunghe piume di pavone.

Xanxus morse il labbro di Squalo, lo leccò e si scostò. Guardò il dildo con gli occhi sgranati, alzò lo sguardo su Lussuria.

"Sei tu il pavone, lo sai, vero?" ringhiò.

"Appunto" disse Lussuria, indicandosi i glutei coperti dai boxer. Alla coscia indossava una lingerie rosso fuoco.

Xanxus arricciò il labbro, sfiorò con la punta delle dita una delle piume di pavone.

"Se ne sei convinto, Lù" borbottò.

Si sporse mettendo un ginocchio sul materasso facendolo affondare e bacio Lussuria con foga.

Squalo ticchettò sul fianco di Xanxus con il piede.

"Boss, quello ti serve perché devi occuparti di me con la tua forza" sussurrò.

Xanxus gli afferrò il piede, ne baciò la caviglia e il calcagno. Fece cenno a Lussuria di avvicinarsi e socchiuse gli occhi cremisi.

"Avete intenzione di farmi peccare di lussuria e invidia tutto in una volta?" chiese brusco.

Lussuria si stese accanto a Squalo.

"Voi siete il nostro Re dei Peccati" disse Superbi.

"Vogliamo vedervi ammantato da ogni peccato". Concluse Lussuria.

Xanxus prese il dildo in mano, se lo rigirò e sogghignò. Si mise in ginocchio sul materasso, guardando entrambi.

"E come vogliamo far accadere questa cosa?" sussurrò, roco.

Si sporse, baciò con passione Squalo e allungò la mano a passare la punta del dildo sulle cosce di Lussuria, sentendo le dita affondare tra le piume di pavone che erano attaccare al sexy-toy.

Squalo gli avvolse le gambe intorno ai fianchi e si strusciò contro di lui, mentre Lussuria si metteva a faccia in giù.

"Mettiti al centro tra noi, boss" lo invogliò Squalo, mettendosi su un fianco, dando la schiena a Lussuria.

Xanxus si stese tra i due, carezzò una gamba di Squalo e allungò la mano che stringeva il dildo fino alle labbra di Lussuria.

"Avete organizzato tutto questo per essere miei insieme?" sussurrò.

Baciò Squalo, allungando una gamba all'indietro per sfiorare quella di Lussuria.

"Per esaltarmi? Per rendermi omaggio?" sussurrò.

Ghignò, gli occhi cremisi brillavano nella stanza.

"Sapete che non mi piacciono gli omaggi forzati, vero? Se non volete, ditelo prima che io inizi" ringhiò.

Superbi passò le mani sulla schiena di Lussuria e lo guardò rabbrividire, giocherellò con i lunghi capelli argentei.

"Vogliamo essere le regine del re" sussurrò.

Xanxus rise cattivo, afferrò la testa di Lussuria e lo baciò con foga. Si scostò, gli morse il labbro.

"Vuoi essere la mia regina o farti la mia regina?" chiese.

Sollevò il dildo e ne carezzò la lunghezza.

"Vedete di non prendermi per il culo, perché oltre al vostro re sono anche un marito con poca pazienza".

Lussuria gli tirò una delicata testata alla spalla.

"Boss, non lo toccherei mai!" gridò con voce stridula.

"BakaBoss, non ci si può divertire con te" si lamentò Squalo, sporgendo il labbro inferiore.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi sbuffando, allungò un braccio da ogni lato e li attirò contro di sé. 

"Le mie Regine dei peccati" disse.

Baciò Squalo, portò il dildo a strofinare sull'intimo di Lussuria ad altezza del cavallo. Si scostò da Squalo e infilò la mano sotto il proprio cappotto per metà scivolato di lato, carezzandogli i fianchi con la mano libera.

Lussuria si sfilò l'intimo, mentre Squalo schioccava un bacio in aria.

"Vostri" dissero in coro il Capitano e il Vicecapitano dei Varia.

Xanxus prese a strisciare il dildo sul membro di Lussuria, eccitandolo, mentre baciava e leccava il collo di Squalo.

"Mi mostrate sempre modi migliori di sfruttare la mia corona di peccati" sussurrò, roco.

"Una corona da 're'" esalò Lussuria. Aprì le gambe, teneva le ginocchia premute contro il letto, per alzare i glutei abbastanza da permettere a Xanxus di stuzzicargli il membro che sempre più gonfio premeva contro il letto.

"Non da principe" ringhiò Squalo, passandogli la mano tra i capelli mori.

Xanxus rise roco, strusciò il dildo fino alle natiche di Lussuria e le stuzzicò con esso. Si mise le dita in bocca inumidendole e prese a carrezzare i glutei di Squalo.

"Sono nato Re, e lo sono perché ho delle Regine a servirmi e a consigliarmi" mormorò roco.

Lussuria strusciò i glutei contro il dildo.

Squalo iniziò a massaggiarsi il proprio membro, ansimando, alzando e abbassando la gamba.

Xanxus entrò con le dita umide dentro Squalo, continuando a strisciare il dildo contro Lussuria, sentì l'erezione premere nei pantaloni e ringhiò frustrato. Lasciò il dildo, si tolse pantaloni e boxer e riprese l'oggetto, penetrando Lussuria solo per con la punta.

Lussuria si lasciò andare a un lungo gemito, mentre Squalo accarezzava con la punta delle dita il membro di Xanxus.

< Mi sono allenato per questo > pensò.

Xanxus mosse le dita umide dentro Squalo e la punta del dildo dentro Lussuria. Baciò Squalo, con foga.

< Stare vicino a Lussuria, che gli fa paura, solo per me. La mia Superbia vuole far aumentare il mio peccato e così il suo > pensò.

Squalo schiuse le labbra, facendogli approfondire il bacio con selvaggio desiderio.

Xanxus sfilò le dita da dentro Squalo, gli avvolse il fianco e lo spinse verso di sé. Guardò verso Lussuria, spinse appena più affondo il dildo.

"Sicuri che così vada bene?" chiese, rauco.

Lussuria gemette di piacere.

"Sopporterete la nostra fastidiosa presenza?" chiese.

Xanxus rise roco, si strusciò contro Squalo stringendo il dildo con la coda di pavone.

"Io so benissimo cosa voglio. Voglio voi due, miei, da qui e per l'eternità. Mie Regine, miei Peccati".

Si strusciò tra i corpi dei due e sollevò il capo per guardarli.

"E voi?" sibilò.

"Io desidero omaggiare il signore di questo mondo" esalò Lussuria tra gli ansiti.

" Voi! Voglio il tuo amore" rispose Squalo, facendosi penetrare.

< Il Nono ha tentato di tramutare una ligre dagli occhi rossi in un cane ammaestrato ed è finito sbranato > pensò.

Xanxus gemette, penetrò completamente Lussuria con il dildo e prese a muoverlo, sollevò il capo e baciò Squalo con foga.

< Insieme mi tolgono la ragione più del solito. Il desiderio che provo per Squalo e gli atti di sottomissione di Lussuria uniti mi corrono il cervello > pensò.

Squalo si lasciava penetrare sempre più a fondo, mentre i suoi ansiti si mischiavano alle grida di Lussuria.

Xanxus muoveva i fianchi con foga, girava il capo per baciare a turno Squalo e Lussuria, gemeva a denti stretti spingendo il dildo fino in fondo dentro il Sole, le piume di pavone gli pizzicavano le braccia.

Lussuria venne, mentre negli occhi liquidi color perla di Squalo si riflettevano le figure di leoni degli stendardi d'oro.

Xanxus girò il collo baciando Lussuria con foga, lasciò il dildo dentro di lui e avvolse entrambe le braccia attorno a Squalo. Si scostò da Lussuria, prendendo a muoversi con sempre più foga, tra gli ansiti bassi.

Lussuria ansimò, mentre adesso erano i gorgoglii e gli strilletti di Squalo a farsi sempre più forti.

Xanxus si voltò a baciare Squalo, ma gli stringeva i fianchi fino ad arrossarli e si muoveva con foga, guardando il Capitano gemere e contorcersi. Intrecciò con passione la lingua a quella di Squalo e venne, stringendolo a sé.

Squalo ricambiò la stretta.

"Vostri, mio re" esalò Squalo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6BFw-o6csI.


End file.
